


Roland’s Rules

by FunandFancyFree



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunandFancyFree/pseuds/FunandFancyFree
Summary: Jane, a new hire to the Blum & Rindell law office, learns some unexpected life lessons from Roland Blum.
Kudos: 7





	Roland’s Rules

The glass door of the Blum & Rindell law office swung open roughly as Roland Blum entered the space. Jane looked up from typing at her desk to greet him. “Good morning.” It was customary at this point that Blum would only grunt in response to her. This was somehow a step up from her first day a little over 2 weeks ago when he so generously greeted her with “Who the fuck are you?” Maia Rindell’s hire for the new office secretary was the answer, to which he mumbled something Jane couldn’t quite make out before shutting himself in his office. Since then, he’d taken no real interest in her and while Jane was curious what she did for him to be acting so icy, she had also decided not to care.

So, it was much to Jane’s surprise this morning when Roland Blum spoke in response to her greeting. “You, new girl. Follow me.” 

Jane looked across the way to Maia sitting in her office who shrugged in a way that read “I don’t know either”. _Oh god this can’t be good,_ Jane thought. She got up from her desk and walked briskly after Blum to catch up with his wide gait. They entered his office. 

He shut the door behind them as Jane glanced curiously around the room. It was the first time she’d set foot in his office but she was unsurprised to see the decor was as extravagant, loud, and unapologetic as it’s owner. A strange collection of furnishings that managed to be both classic and gaudy at once. She didn’t dare inquire about the bed in the room. She’d heard enough rumors about Blum’s habits and seen enough “clients” come and go to fill in the blanks. _Brave of you to even follow him in here knowing that._ She pushed the thought down. Blum was a bit of an animal but he wasn’t a predator. 

Blum settled heavily into the armchair behind his desk with a sigh and gestured to the seat across from him. Jane sat down, modestly pulling her pencil skirt into place. Blum watched her intensely without a word. _Is he expecting me to talk first?_ She opened her mouth to say something before being cut off. “So what’s your deal, blondie?” Blum interjected. 

Jane faltered for a second. _Guess not._ “Excuse me?” 

“What’s your deal? Why are you still here?” 

_Oh, so this is how it’s going to be_. “Uh.. I work here. I’m the secretary,” she said politely. 

Blum chuckled, “I know that. I mean why is someone like you, little miss priss, working for someone like me?” 

_This motherf-_ “Well technically I’ve been working for Ms. Rindell.” 

“ _Well technically_ ,” Blum mocked, “Come on kid. Cut the crap. What do you want to say?” 

“I don’t follow what you mean, Mr. Blum.”

“THAT,” he bellowed, “That right there. Cut that shit out. _Mr. Blum. Ms. Rindell._ This isn’t the goddamn cotillion. Look...” 

“Jane.” 

“Jane,” he continued and frowned. “Dear god, that’s really your name? Okay Jane,” he said, drawing out her name, “you refer to me as either Roland or Blum and to Maia as Maia or Rindell or pain in my fucking ass. Whatever. But enough of this fake formality and manners crap. Save that for when it’s needed which isn’t here.” 

_Alright Roland if that’s how you’re going to be..._ “Alright..Roland. If we’re getting rid of manners, can I ask why you don’t like me? We’ve barely even spoken.” 

“Ha!” Roland laughed, “Not like you? Blondie, I’m telling you this because I know I’d like you behind this whole act you put on.” 

Jane looked at him quizzically. 

“Oh now don’t give me that look. You know full well this whole ‘innocent flower’ thing you’re doing is bullshit. Rindell tried pulling a similar act when I found her and what do you know? A by the book goody two shoes she was not.” 

_Okay, he’s not wrong_. “Okay so if I’m not a goody two shoes then what do you think I am?” 

“For someone who hides behind a bunch of bullshit you definitely don’t take any. You are secretly very opinionated and even if you try to be a wallflower I know you thrive on attention. And if you want you can actually be fun when you take the stick out your ass.” 

“Well forgive me for trying to keep an air of professionalism.” 

“Alright, Jane Air.” 

_Did he just-?_ “Oh wow,” Jane said with sarcasm, “Jane Eyre? Didn’t expect you to know classic literature.” 

Roland shrugged. “There’s a porno for everything.” 

Jane nodded not knowing quite how to react to that but not disagreeing. She cleared her throat. “Anyway. How do you think you know so much about me anyway?” 

“Observation. You think I can’t notice everyday when you mutter to yourself after a bad phone call or start furiously texting one of your girlfriends when someone like me pisses you off? You’re feisty. And why else would you want to work for the only law office with a reputation like ours? That we’re unorthodox. That we play dirty.” Jane shrugged. He continued while jabbing a pointed finger her direction, “Because you are one of us and just afraid to show it.”

 _Well that explains why he’s been so quiet with me before now. Just watching. Am I that obvious?_ “Maybe so.” 

“See! I’m never wrong.” Roland grinned devilishly. “Anyway, I’ll stop toying with you. You’ve been a good sport. You do your job well. You’ve got Rindell’s work ethic. That’s good. I respect that. But for everything else you gotta learn to play more by Roland’s rules. Think of it like a laxative for the emotionally constipated.” 

Jane cringed. “Ohh..Thank god you’re not a salesman.” 

Roland chuckled. “What? You don’t like my pitch?” 

“Could use some work.”

Roland rolled his eyes. “Try this then. Let me put it in your business suit language. _Icebreaker_.” He wiggled his fingers for dramatic effect. 

“Yeah?”

“You and me. Downtown. Tonight. Icebreaker.”

“Is Maia coming too?” 

He looked hurt. “What? You don’t trust me?”

“No, it’s not that. Just curious.” 

“So are you coming or not?” 

“Sure. See you tonight.” 

“Great. I’ll have a cab pick you up around 9.” 

_That’s a bit late isn’t it?_ “Where exactly are we going?” 

“Why would I ruin a surprise? Rule number one: don’t ask more than you need to know. It’s distracting.”

“Noted.”

“Good. Now, get the fuck out of my office.” 

Jane noted the playful glint in his eye. “Will do,” she replied casually and rose to make an exit. 


End file.
